videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abir Abu Zamir
' 'Abir 'is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11 ''']], who made his debut in '''the same game. About Abir Abir Abu Zamir is a Saudi Arabian Mercenary, who grows toxic plants and owns a war horse. Outworld's second civil war Abir was hired by Outworld's future Empress, Sheeva, to attack Kotal Kahn's palace, and take down Kotal Kahn himself. Attacking the NetherRealm and becoming a revenant Once his mission was complete, Sheeva kept him as a bodyguard. Abir decided to attack the NetherRealm, but the attack didn't go well as expected; Abir and his friend Erron Black fell in the fight against the NetherRealm and became revenants. Appearence Abir has a tied up black hair, a black beard, an armor which is beneath a white robe, saggy white pants, two one handed swords, two pistols, a gold watch and a black belt. If the Horseman '''variation is used, Abir's War Horse is playable. Abir's Horse is a white horse, with a golden saddle, a silver helmet, a silver shield and a white hood. Combat Charateristics Power and abilities Abir is an excellent gunslinger and a sword fighter, and high experienced with hand-to-hand and close quarters combat. He also have the ability to plants toxic plants with unknown effects such as dizziness, stuns, bleed and more. Abir is also can use his War Horse as an advancement. Signature Moves '''Swordman Gunmaster focuses on Pistols and Swords, close-quarters to medium range combat * Gun Shot: '''Abir pulls out one of his pistols and shoots one bullet ** The enhanced version is called '''Two Gun Shots. * Swordstab: '''Abir pulls out his sword and stabs the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Stab. * Sword Throw: '''Abir throws his sword at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Super Throw, which causes the opponent to bleed. * Low Shot: '''Abir shoots the opponent from crouching stance. ** The enhanced version is called '''Low Two Shots, which make Abir shoot two bullets from crouching stance. * Slide: '''Abir slides through the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Deadly Slide. In this version Abir pulls his two swords and slice the opponent while he slides. * Deflect: '''Abir can deflect long to medium ranged attacks. '''Botanics focuses on traps and all combat ranges * Pitfall: '''Abir throws two Pitfall plants. ** The enhanced version is called '''Shredder Pitfall, which adds a Bleeding effect. * Hugger: '''Abir throws a Hugger plant. ** The enhanced version is called '''Shredder Hugger, which adds a Bleeding effect. * Vine Rope: '''Abir uses a vine as a lasso. ** The enhanced version is called '''Dizzying Vine, which adds a Dizziness '''effect. * '''Rose Spikes: '''Abir throws spikes from a Rose. ** The enhanced version is called '''Smelly Spikes, which adds a Stun '''effect. * '''Carnivorous Mine: '''Abir throws any sorts of an expolsive carnivorous plant. ** The enhanced version is called '''Carnivorous Hugger, which gets the opponent stuck in his place for 5 seconds. * Toxic Spray: Abir sprays Toxic Spray at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Toxic Rain. Abir sprays the Toxic Spray to the sky and it falls on the opponent. Horseman focuses on Pistols, Swords, War Horse and close quarters combat * Horse Dash: '''Abir rides his horse fast at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Slash and Dash, which adds a sword slash. * Horse Bash: '''Abir uses his horse's shield and bashed the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Shield Throw. '''The War Horse's shield is now throwable. * '''Horse Kick: '''Abir can use his horse to kick. * '''Horse Slice: '''Abir slices his opponent while on the horse. * '''Horse Shot: '''Abir shoots his opponent while on the horse. '''X Ray - Toxic Apple Abir puts a Toxic Apple in the opponent mouth, and whistle to his War Horse to bash the opponent. Then, he stabs the opponent a few times in the rib cage. Fatalities * Head Cutter (Swordman Gunmaster): '''Abir slices the opponent's head and then shoots it. * '''Shredder Plant (Botanics): '''Abir throws the opponent to a giant Shredder plant and let it eat the opponent. * '''Horse Stab (Horseman): Abir hops on his horse, rides through the opponent and stabs the opponent. Brutalities * Brutality #1: Explosive Apple (X Ray): The apple that Abir puts in the opponents mouth in the X Ray explodes. * Brutality #2: Leg Crusher (Swordman Gunmaster variation): '''Abir slides through the opponent's legs and break them. * '''Brutality #3: Vine Choke (Botanics variation): '''Abir uses his Vine lasso to choke the enemy and pull his head off. * '''Brutality #4: Horse Kick (Horseman variation): Abir's War Horse kicks the opponent's head away and later, the opponent's body. * Secert Brutality: Deflect (Swordman Gunmaster variation): 'Abir deflects the ranged attack and kills the opponent with it. * '''Secret Brutality: Sword Throw (Throw): '''Abir stabs his opponent with his two swords and rips the opponent's body. Others * '''Throw: '''Abir stabs his opponent with his two swords and throw him away. * '''Friendship: '''Abir calls his horse and hops the opponent on his horse. It ends when Abir, the opponent and the horse rides off the stage * '''Babality: '''Abir turns into a baby (as well as his horse too). He hops on his horse, but he falls and starts crying. Quotes As Abir * I don't even want to take over this stupid realm - (to Erron Black) * ATTACK!!!! - (Outro) * WHY DOES EVERYONE CALLS ME LIKE THAT?! - (to Jacqui Briggs) * This ends now, you tyrant! - (Abir's last words/to Liam) * Run him over - ('Horse Stab Fatality/To his War Horse) * I am the strongest person on Earth! - (to Cassie Cage) * Traitor! - (to Jade) * Weren't you supposed to be a tree or something? - (to Gore) As Takeo Masaki * This place is too dangerous Richtofen, we must leave! - (to Jerrod as Edward Richtofen) * That would be nice to train how to use that sword - (to Abir) * You're not using 115, aren't you? - (to Liam) * Why are we here? - (to Kuai Liang as Tank Dempsey) * Rising Sun Facility is the place - (Before the Shredder Plant Fatality) Ending As Abir After finding himself dead in the NetherRealm, Abir decided he have to find a woman for him. He tried his luck on Sheeva, Outworld's Empress and his former employer. He killed Sheeva and brought her back to life in the NetherRealm so they both could marry. However, Sheeva didn't like the idea, and left him to be lonely. The sad Abir, forms a plan to avenge her. The next day, Sheeva lost her second chance to live as Abir made a broken heart shape on her chest. As Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki has defeated the One Being. He went to search for his other friends; Nikolai, Richtofen and Dempsey, but he has encounter a group of zombies attacking the EarthRealm. Takeo has killed them all, but then he realized he also killed his friends. He woke up and found out it was all a dream. Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence. General Abir Abir now has a grey robe, grey pants and a Outworld medalion. Everything else remains the same. His War Horse remains the same. Revenant Abir One eye of Abir has an eye patch, his skin color turns into grey-ish blue, his eye turns yellow, his robe turn red, his pants turn red, his belt is torn, his watch is removed and he has a NetherRealm medalion. Everything else remains the same. His War Horse turns into a skeleton of a horse, his saddle turns grey, the horse's eyes turns black, and his hood turns red. Everything else remains the same. Takeo Masaki Abir turns into Takeo Masaki from the Call of Duty Zombies games. His War Horse's fur turns black, he have no hood and his saddle turns brown. Everything else remains the same. Intros and Outros Regular Skin Intro 1: ''' Abir speaks while flipping his gun and returns it to it's case / Enters fight stance. '''Intro 2: '''Abir throws a toxic gas and walks through it / Enters fight stance. '''Intro 3: '''Abir sharpens his swords / Enters fight stance. '''Intro 4: '''Abir comes to the fight with his horse / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Abir gets out of the stage and then the screen fades out. It fades in again when he is in the NetherRealm and tells his army "ATTACK!!!" and they run. General Skin All the intros and the outro remains the same. Revenant Skin All the intros remains the same. '''Outro: '''Abir gets out of the stage and the screen fades out. It fades in again when he is in the Elder Gods Temple and tells his army "ATTACK!!!" and they run. Takeo Masaki Skin All the intros remains the same. '''Outro: '''Takeo is seen slashing zombies in the Aether. Trivia * His name means '''Knight in Hebrew. Like D'Vorah, his name reflects what he is, but his name is in another language. * Takeo Masaki and Abir have a few similarities: ** Both are Mo-capped and Voice acted by Tom Kane. ** Both are using swords and guns. ** Both have relations with toxic plants; Abir grows toxic plants while Takeo's older self was locked in a facility of toxic plants and gases. ** Both are fighting against the undead. ** Their enemy is a powerful demon. *** That's why Abir was chosen to have the Takeo skin. * In early development, Abir's homeland wasn't supposed to be revealed, same with his last name. * His horse don't have a specific gender but it refers as "He". * John Cena is his idol. * In a quote against Jacqui he says "WHY DOES EVERYONE CALLS ME LIKE THAT?!" (after she told him he's a creep), even though only seven people have told him that. ** Eight, if Chell (who dosen't actually speak with him) counts. * In early development, he was supposed to be the villian, instead of Liam. ** He was supposed to be a ghost of a dead knight, fused with the One Being's power. * His Takeo Masaki Skin is treated like a normal character, after Jerrod's Richtofen Skin, Kuai Liang's Dempsey Skin and Bo Rai Cho's Nikolai Skin. * In his ending, he kills Sheeva and revives her, so she and him could marry. However she didn't liked the idea and dumped him. * There's an achivement/trophy called "A beer for Abir". It can be unlocked if Bo Rai Cho perfoms his '''Friendship '''on Abir. * In the mission "Prolouge" in GTA 6, Edwin Rose mentions Abir used his toxic plants to take down a whole army down (A refrence to Chapter 4 in Mortal Kombat 11's Story Mode). However, Abir didn't use the same plants Louis and Edwin used; Abir used invisible plant and Louis and Edwin used toxic gas plants.